


Brothers Forever

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Feelsy, Other, spoilers?, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Vax has a Talk with Percy about his beloved Sister
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 24





	Brothers Forever

This had to be addressed. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. The guilt. The anger. The gifts he kept making her. Percival felt guilty. Even now, As he worked on more explosive arrows in his workshop, I could see it. He felt guilty. A simple mistake, Forgetting to check for traps, Had almost lost her to us. I could still feel that shock and the pain of losing her like that in my chest. She had been so scared. We all had been. Now My deal was in place. End The Whispered One and my time was up. A heavy cost that weighed on all of them but me. I had long accepted it. This had always been my fate. I couldn’t leave tho without talking to him about it.

I knocked on the cracked door and Percy looked up.

“Vax..?”

“Hey. Can we talk?”

“Of course. Um… Watch out where you sit.” I chuckled then and cleared off a small section to sit on the table. He was on another still working on an arrow.

“Sorry… If I stop now I’ll fail and risk it exploding on us.”

“It’s fine. I just need you to listen more than anything.”

“Of course.” I took a deep breath and watched him.

“I know you still feel guilty Percival. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at my sister. Losing her like that…. The risks we took.” He slowed down then and I saw his hands get a small shake to them.

“It was my fault Vax… I should have paid more attention… We should have waited. It was a rash decision and…” I nodded then.

“You can talk about it, You know that right?” He looked up then and I smiled.

“I know both of you are feeling guilty about it all. About the deal.”

“Because it’s going to cost her her brother!” I stopped then as he raised his voice. Percy raised his glasses up showing off the outline of dirt on his face. He had such a serious look but I saw the tears welling up.

“Vex loves you Vax. You’re her whole world! I’ve accepted that. She will always be a part of you and you, a part of her. Even now, I have to calm her down from nightmares where she takes you sooner and… She isn’t dealing with this well. None of us are. Even keyleth is having issues with it.” I nodded then sighing. I had seen her looking more and more depressed lately because of it. She had my heart… but I could never fully belong to her.

“I know. I’ve noticed.”

“Yes I bet you have.” He chuckled then going back to the arrow.

“We’ve always been a group Vax. We deal with change together… But this ...” He sighed then.

“This Change is annoyingly difficult.” I saw a small drop of water fall then.

“You’re such a selfish bastard Vax… It’s nowhere even close to the damn end and here you are trying to tie up loose ends so you can leave us all without feeling guilty.” I chuckled then sliding off the table getting his shoulder.

“I still feel the guilt Percival… But I want to make sure you all will be ok when I’m gone…. Even if you’re a dumbass and reckless… you are still my brother.” I felt his shoulders relax slightly then before his hand was on mine.

“And you are mine Vax… Always will be.” I smiled then and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Take care of her for me… when I leave.”

“Always… Um… If you meet my family..” He glanced back then with a small smirk.

“Tell them what I’ve done… Let them know whitestone stands tall again.” I nodded then before giving his head a light smack. Percy laughed then and went to hit my leg.

“Now get going. I’ve got five more of these to make for Vex. She’s having a bit too much fun with them.”

“Oh I will totally agree there.” We both laughed then as I headed out. I didn’t miss the small sniffle or him wiping his face with a clean towel close by. I wouldn’t even admit to shedding my own tears. I was so glad he was the one who was going to keep Vex safe for me. She deserved nothing less than what he could offer.


End file.
